glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio II
Episodio II es el segundo capitulo de la Tercera temporada de la serie Glee:Un trofeo más (Newbies) Mientras tanto En Spotlight dinner Andreas-Les doy la bienvenida a mi restaurante, lo último que me imaginaba en esta maravillosa ciudad era que me nombraran dueño de este lugar, los negocios a veces son lindos Sam-Un momento, tu restaurante? Andreas-Tengo las escrituras ¬¬ Sam-Cierto, cómo pude olvidarlo, entonces nos darás cortesías? Andreas-Vaya, a este punto querías llegar, tal vez se las dé, oh, no les dije? Mañana vendrá a tocar una banda, recuerdan ese concurso de talentos hace 2 años? Sam, Bill y Hayley-(Asienten con la cabeza) Andreas-Bueno, como todos sabemos, después de esa victoria no se supo nada sobre ellos, pero han vuelto, 2 de ellos me pidieron que les dé permiso a la banda de tocar aquí, y se los di Bill-Creí que ya se habían disuelto Andreas-Todos creíamos eso, pero no, han vuelto Hayley-Cómo sabes que son ellos? Andreas-Bandas que cantan canciones de The Killers las tengo en mi memoria de por vida, así está la cosa, cuando se presenten veremos si siguen siendo talentosos, y para sorpresa de ellos, ustedes les ofrecerán un contrato Los 3-Qué?!! Andreas-Vale la pena Bill-No es decisión nuestra, Andreas, quienes ofrecen los contratos son las disqueras, nosotros los tomamos o los dejamos Andreas-Entonces hay que grabarlos en un video y subirlo para que llegue a manos de una disquera Los 3-… Sam-Nosotros podríamos encargarnos de difundirlo Bill-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no hay que adelantarnos, primero debemos estar en esa presentación para ver que talentosos son y sacar pruebas Andreas-Ya está, los veo entonces mañana en la presentación Los 3-Vale X-Jefe, necesitamos ayuda en la cocina, es una emergencia!!!!!! Andreas-Ay Dios, permítanme un momento (Va a la cocina) Sam-Díganme que no lo vamos a hacer Hayley-Somos celebridades, eso no nos garantiza que seamos la salvación para una banda independiente Bill-Qué?...Así que estuvieron fingiendo? Los 2-…. Bill- ._. …Ay que darles una oportunidad chicos, y debemos hacer el intento, qué tal si lo logramos? Para entonces tendrá que haber alguien que les dé la noticia y ese alguien, seré yo ñ.ñ Sam-Espera un minuto, tú? Qué? No puedes llegar y decirles “Hola, soy Bill Kaulitz en su apartamento, les conseguí un contrato con una disquera, Hurra!” Hayley-Dirán que les quieres jugar una broma Bill-Para eso…hay que ganarnos su confianza Sam-Y qué tienes en mente? Bill-No debemos hacer mucho, sólo debemos estar en todas sus presentaciones, estar cercanos a ellos, que parezca coincidencia que estemos en cualquier lugar en el que ellos están, así tomarán el valor para dirigirnos la palabra, y ya nos verán como conocidos, así ganaremos su confianza sin que ellos hagan alboroto Sam y Hayley-…… Sam-Kaulitz, tú sí que estás loco Bill-Vale la pena…que nos vean como personas normales Andreas-Se están divirtiendo? Aproveché que estaba en la cocina y les traje estas sopas, los clientes dicen que están deliciosas Hayley-Gracias por las cortesías Andreas :D Andreas-No son cortesías ¬¬ Sam-Mmhh, se ve delicioso (Después de que los 3 comieran su sopa xD) Bill-Mmhh, oh por Dios, sabe cómo el paraíso, ahora vendré diario el resto de mi vida a comer sopa Andreas-Gracias por el alago, desde que soy dueño del lugar les he exigido más a los cocineros para que den lo mejor de ellos, parece funcionar y da buenos resultados, bueno chicos, su cuenta es (Voltea) Nota-“Hasta la vista tonto :P” Atte. BK, HW & SS Pd. Gracias por las cortesías \ñ.ñ/ Andreas- ._....Idiotas ¬¬ (Se va) Afuera en la entrada del restaurante Alistair-(Esperando) (Narrando) Vale, pueden decirme loco -.-…no sé por dónde comenzar, pero sólo diré que desde que terminé con Spencer me deprimí un poco, creí que estaríamos juntos por siempre, pero ya no soy ese chico, sé lo que se siente ser traicionado, y que te traicionen con una persona que odias es lo peor, es cómo echarle limón a una herida, pero después del rompimiento Isaac fue demasiado amable conmigo para que no me sintiera tan mal, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo después de aquel beso para que saliéramos, otro problema fue, claro, que ardió todo Troya cuando los chicos se enteraron y querían que me alejara de él, trataban de mantenerme ocupado para que no saliera con él y me decían que lo mandara a volar, pero Isaac se encargó de todo y comenzó a ser amable con todos ellos para que después de unas semanas al fin lo aprobaran y creo que hasta ya se llevan bien con él, así que ya estoy más cómodo, y cabe decir que Isaac ha cambiado y al principio le dije que sí para probar pero todo este tiempo he conocido su lado sensible y romántico Isaac-(Llega por atrás) (Susurra) Hola Alistair-…(Sonríe) Isaac-(Le besa el cachete) Ya quería verte, te extrañaba Alistair-La última vez que nos vimos fue ayer (Ríe) Isaac-Vaya, tú sí que no sabes lo que es ese tiempo sin ti (Toma sus manos) Alistair-Bueno…la verdad yo si te extrañe un poco Isaac-(Sonríe un poco) (Lo besa) Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su amado, que tan suertudo era?, a pesar todas las tonterías que hizo, no fue tan tarde y cuando lo dio por perdido lo consiguió, lo único que quería en ese momento era quedarse en esa posición en un profundo beso, teniendo al chico que amaba en sus brazos dándole amor y protegiéndolo Isaac-Qué es lo que he hecho bien para merecer alguien tan hermoso y genial? Alistair-Isaac, no digas eso, trataste de ser tú mismo y no ser nadie más, sólo eso Isaac-(Ríe) (Le besa la frente) . . 1 año y seis meses antes En el apartamento Todos-(Hablaban) Mason-Oigan, ya llegaron las pizzas? Tengo hambre Shannon-Ok, me asomaré a ver si ya llegaron (Mira por la ventana) No, no hay nada ñ.ñ (Reacciona) ._. …Chicos Mariah-Qué pasa Shannon? Shannon-No quieren ver esto Todos-(Se asoman por la ventana) (Ven a través de la ventana que Alis está con un chico…para su sorpresa ese chico era Isaac xD) Spencer-Qué demonios hace con él? Skylart-No debemos preocuparnos, seguro solo son…qué están haciendo?! Isaac y Alistair-(Se besan) Shannon-Esto debe ser una broma (Cierra la cortina) Roderick-Están saliendo? Él no nos ha dicho nada Madison-Qué?! No puedo creerlo, porqué anda con él?! Después de todo tienen que terminar saliendo Kitty-Saben, Alistair ya entró y si no me equivoco viene hacia acá (Todos se sientan rápido en los sillones) Alistair-(Entra) Qué hacen ñ.ñ? Todos-Mhe -.- Kitty-Estamos aburridos Skylart y Shannon-(Jugando con una pelotita) Skylart-Piensa rápido (Le lanza la pelotita) Shannon-Auch eso duele :,c Alistair-(Entra a su cuarto) Todos-(Se miran) Mariah-Debería hablar con él (Toca la puerta) Alis, necesitamos hablar (Entra) (Hablaban) Los 7-(Se acercan para escuchar el resto de la conversación) (Recargados en la puerta) Alistair-Qué? Mariah-Cuándo ibas a decírnoslo? Alistair-No entiendo por qué te afecta Mariah-Estamos hablando de Isaac por Dios, cuando ibas a decirnos que salían? Alistair-Fue hace una semana, de todos modos aun así sabía que si les decía terminaríamos discutiendo Mariah-Qué esperabas? De tantos chicos aquí en New York eliges a él Alistair-Sabes que no puedes decir nada porque tú también saliste con él Mariah-Ah pues… ._. (Del otro lado de la puerta) Shannon-No jodas, es verdad .-. Todos-Sshhhh Mariah-Estábamos en preparatoria, por Dios, era diferente Alistair-Vaya pero habiendo tantos pretendientes tuyos en McKinley elegiste al peor Mariah-No contra ataques con mis palabras, no esperaba más de ti >.< Alistair-Yo también decía que era un idiota y que no podía haber nada entre los 2 pero ahora es diferente, si te das cuenta ha sido más amable no sólo conmigo, con ustedes también (Del otro lado de la puerta) Mason-Oigan, en eso tiene razón, ya es más amable Todos-Ssshhhh Shannon-No repitas eso Alistair-Qué locura (Ríe un poco) La verdad creo que ha cambiado Los 7-(Escuchan) Qué??!!!! D: Alistair y Mariah- .-. ……. Skylart-No, no dijo eso!!!!! Madison-Qué?! No puedo creerlo!! Alistair-(Abre la puerta) Los 7-Aaahhhh!!!!! D: (Caen al suelo) (Recuerdan que dije que estaban recargados en la puerta xD?) Alistair-Enserio? Estaban escuchando, literal, en la puerta?! Los 7- .-. ….Siiiii!!!!! Madison-Ahora mismo iremos allá afuera, lo alcanzaremos y le diremos que se aleje de ti Alistair-No es necesario Madison-Lo mandarás a volar? Todos- .-. ….. Spencer-Miren, la verdad yo no creo que haya cambiado en lo más mínimo posible Alistair-Claro Spencer, para ti es fácil decirlo porque estás celoso, ya cambió Kitty-Esas palabras para mí son vómito verbal Mariah-Todos creemos que es lo mejor, él no se merece la confianza de nadie, la personas nunca cambian, rara vez lo hacen Alistair-Pues esta vez sí Mariah-Me sorprende que lo digas con tanta tranquilidad ¬¬ Mason-Oigan, no creo que tengamos que alarmarnos, si ponemos atención…ahora ha sido mucho más amable, demasiado .-. Todos menos Alistair-Cállate el hocico!!!!!!!! Mason- :S** (Tocan la puerta) Madison-Oh vaya, quién puede ser? (Abre la puerta) Qué quieres?! Isaac-Hola Madi ñ.ñ, quería hablar con Alistair Madison-De parte de quién?! Isaac-…Mía ._. Madison-No se encuentra!!! Isaac-Y puedes decirle algo de parte mía .-.? Madison-No lo creo!! (Cierra la puerta) . . ………………………… Mientras tanto Madison-Querías verme? Skylart-Tienes que ayudarme…”Holding on to you/ Stressed out” o “Holding on to you/Tear in my heart”? Madison-A eso era tanta urgencia? (Ríe) Skylart-Porqué será nuestra primera presentación en público…no quiero elegir la equivocada Madison-Será la correcta…esta me gusta (Sonríe) Skylart-…Crees que sea perfecto?...la gente siempre recuerda los comienzos y los finales de 21 pilots Madison-Mason dice que deberíamos ser como ellos en el sentido de un impacto en la gente, estoy de acuerdo pero…creo que para ser auténticos debemos ser nosotros mismo y no ser otros que no somos Skylart-Eso me gusta… Madison-(Sonríe) Skylart-(En el piano) I got a lot of things I have to do All these distractions Our future's coming soon We're being pulled Skylart y Madison-A hundred different directions Madison-But whatever happens Los 2-I know I've got you (Sonríen) Madison-Es una canción preciosa Skylart-…No tan preciosa como tú (Música) You're on my mind You're in my heart Los 2-It doesn't matter where we are Skylart-We'll be alright Los 2-Even if we're Miles apart …………….. En McKinley Francis y Katherine-All I wanna do Is be with you, be with you There's nothing we can't do Just wanna be with you Only you No matter where life takes us Nothing can break us apart (Francis-You know it's true) I just wanna be with you Katherine-Yeah Francis-Just be with you Katherine-Oh yeah yeah Francis-You know how life can be It changes overnight Los 2-It's sunny then raining But it's alright Katherine-A friend like you Los 2-Always makes it easy Francis-I know that you get me Los 2-Every time Through every up, through every down You know I'll always be around Through anything you can count on me All I wanna do Is be with you, be with you There's nothing we can't do Just wanna be with you Only you No matter where life takes us Nothing can break us apart (Francis-You know it's true) I just wanna be with you... I just wanna be with you (Se besan) (Aplauden) Sam-Muy bien, chicos, lo están haciendo muy bien, está progresando, perfecto, perfecto Greg-Gracias Sr. Evans y por favor allá, no nos pongan incómodos Sheldon, Sam, Taylor, Myron y Gregory-(Ríen) Francis-Greg, arruinas el momento, ya te convencí para que me aceptaras, es lo menos que puedes hacer? (Ríe) Greg-Bueno, entonces piensa que no existo, ojalá te sirva de algo Katherine-Ay Greg, no te enfades (Ríe) Greg-No me enfado, es sólo que es raro ver a una pareja de enamorados besarse Gregory-Sí, claro Greg, porque tú siempre eres el que consigue a las chicas y vuelve a los otros mal tercios Sheldon-La verdad yo no dependo del amor de una chica, Francis, eres mi amigo y apoyo que te besuquees con Katherine después de que sus sobreprotectores hermanos al fin te aceptaran, pero el amor no es lo mío…a menos que sea una chica genio científica o con algún tipo de doctorado, mi chica ideal, con ella si me caso Taylor-Bueno, yo sólo tengo a una chica en mi mente y tengo la esperanza de algún día volveremos a estar juntos Greg-Ay no Taylor, por favor, no lo hagas ahora Myron-Sigue soñando, ya te superó Taylor-Calladito estás más bonito niño, yo sé lo que hablo (Ríen) (Suena el timbre) Greg-(Toma su mochila) Es bonita…pero no es tu tipo, Taylor, hazme caso (Se va) Myron-Es hora del almuerzo, tengo hambre, te veo en nuestra mesa de siempre con los otros chicos Taylor :D Taylor-(Detiene a Myron con su mano) Tú te quedas aquí Myron- ._. …Pero hoy es día de hamburguesa con papas fritas D´: Taylor-La comida puede esperar, siéntate Myron-Odio hablar con el estómago vacío :´c (Se sienta) Taylor-Myron…en una semana serán las regionales y de ahí pasaremos a las nacionales por tercera vez consecutiva, cuando vayamos a New York…me ayudarás, en un plan que he hecho para ganarme el corazón de Kitty una vez más Myron-2 años para planearlo? En serio? Taylor-Cállate, aún no termino…el año pasado lo iba a hacer pero algo salió mal y en vez de ir a NY tuvimos que ir a Chicago, pero esta vez…me aseguré de que iremos a New York y podré llevar a cabo mi plan Myron-Olvídala, seguro que cuando lleguemos ella ya tendrá a otro chico Taylor-No digas esas palabras pequeño Myron, la he stalkeado y no hay alerta de ningún hombre, así que…pronto será mía, la dejé ir una vez, no puedo volver a dejarla escapar ahora que la volví a ver y sé dónde vive, no puedo, la amo…y voy a luchar por su amor hasta lograr que me quiera de nuevo…confía en mi (Se va) ……………………….. Mientras tanto Mason-No entiendo por qué hacemos esto Shannon-Sólo venimos por acompañarte Skylart, pero qué hacemos aquí? Skylart-(Mirando los anillos) Bueno…si lo pueden ver, esta es una joyería y estos son anillos de compromiso Shannon y Mason- .-. … Skylart-…estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso…que le guste a Madison Mason y Shannon- ._. … Skylart- ¬¬...Planeo pedirle a Madison…que se case conmigo Mason y Shannon- Aaahh ñ.ñ…(Reaccionan) ._. Mason-Qué vas a hacer qué? .-. Skylart-Le voy a pedir matrimonio a Madi :D Shannon-Está embarazada? Skylart-Qué? No ._. Mason-Esto es un tipo de broma? Skylart-Claro que no Shannon-Has perdido la cabeza?! Skylart-Aún la tengo -.- Shannon-Sabes que no hablo literal ¬¬ Skylart-Sí Shannon, conozco tu tono sarcástico ¬¬…vamos chicos? Ustedes porque están solteros, pero que harían a estas alturas y después de todos estos años si Bree y Jane aún estuvieran aquí con ustedes? Shannon y Mason- ._. … Skylart- .-. …Lo siento, lo siento, no debí mencionarlas -.- Shannon y Mason- ._. … Mason-…Tú sí que estás loco, ahora mismo si Jane estuviera aquí conmigo claro que querría casarme con ella pero me resistiría, porque si no te has mirado en un espejo, aún somos jóvenes, y lo que nos aterra es el compromiso Shannon-…Bueno, sabes que hagas lo que hagas te apoyamos pero…Skylart, tú sí que estás loco y ni siquiera sabes si Madison ya quiera casarse contigo Skylart-Ya, que va a decir que sí Mason-50% seguro de que dirá que sí, somos gemelos, yo la conozco Shannon-15% seguro .-. Skylart-100% seguro!! Mason y Shannon-Ay -.- ………………………………. En McKinley En el almuerzo Greg-Taylor, tu sí que has perdido la cabeza Gregory-Ni siquiera sabemos si ganaremos las regionales Katherine-Qué tal si ya conoció a otro chico? Francis-Qué tal si estaba contigo sólo por lástima y no te amaba? Myron-Qué tal si me prefiere a mí y no a ti? Me sentiría muy mal pero a la vez genial Sheldon-Esta envoltura dice que contiene 2% de carbohidratos, sacando los cálculos con una regla de 3 me doy cuenta que engordaré Todos- .-. ….. Sheldon- .-….Estaban hablando? Taylor-Vamos chicos, he estado stalkeandola, y no hay ninguna alerta sobre otro hombre, así que por eso no hay que preocuparse, y Myron, no seas tan creído por favor Myron-Una vez intenté besarla, ella se resistía pero bien que lo deseaba Sheldon-Ay Dios, no lo dudo, no dudo que ninguna chica se resista a ti (Sarcasmo xD) Myron-Te lo demostraré Greg-Bueno…(Mira a la gente)…Trata de coquetear con esa chica rubia de allá Myron-Aquí voy (Se va) Katherine-Lo va a hacer? Myron-(Se acerca) Hola ñ.ñ X-…Hola Myron-Me das un beso? Ninguna chica se resiste a mí y a mi labial, no dudo que no seas la excepción X-…(Le da una bofetada) (Se va) Greg Gregory Taylor Katherine Francis y Sheldon-Jajajajaja xD Myron-(Regresa) No es gracioso 7n7 Greg-Claro que lo es Myron- ¬¬** Greg-(Ríe)…En fin, Taylor, no te apresures tanto, si está destinada a ser tuya lo será y si no, no, primero falta ganar las regionales para tener por seguro que estaremos ahí Taylor-Sabes, eso es lo de menos, estamos hablando de New Directions, por favor Gregory-En serio podemos ser tan buenos que los demás? (Música) Taylor-Chicos…la era de New Directions ha comenzado 2 años atrás…me encargaré de que ganemos, pero tendrán que colaborar (Se miran) Taylor-(Se levanta y comienza a mirarlos) Let's get down to business To defeat the Huns. (Señala a Myron) Did they send me daughters When I asked for sons? Myron-(Ofendido) ¬¬ Taylor-You're the saddest bunch I ever met But you can bet before we're through (Los mira a todos) Mister, I'll make a man Out of you. (Música) (Recorren los pasillos) Greg-Tranquil as a forest But on fire within. Once you find your center You are sure to win. (Señala a Gregory) You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue. Gregory- ¬¬ Greg-Somehow I'll make a man Out of you. (Música) Gregory-I'm never gonna catch my breath Sheldon-Say goodbye to those who knew me Myron-Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym (Se tropieza) -.-“” Francis y Katherine-(Ríen) (Lo ayudan a levantar) Francis-(Señala a Sheldon) This guy's got them scared to death (Sonríe) Katherine-Hope he doesn't see right through me Sheldon- .-. ….. Greg-Now I really wish that I knew how to swim Todos-Be a man Taylor-We must be swift as a coursing river Todos-Be a man Taylor-With all the force of a great typhoon Todos-Be a man Taylor-With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon (Música) Francis-Time is racing toward us 'til the Huns arrive. Heed my every order And you might survive. Sheldon-(Mira a Greg y Gregory) You're unsuited for the rage of war So pack up, go home you're through Greg y Gregory- .-. … Sheldon- (Los mira a todos) How could I make a man Out of you? Todos-Be a man Katherine-We must be swift as a coursing river Todos-Be a man Katherine-With all the force of a great typhoon Todos-Be a man Katherine-With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Todos-Be a man Katherine y Francis-We must be swift as a coursing river Todos-Be a man Greg y Gregory-With all the force of a great typhoon Todos-Be a man Taylor y Myron-With all the strength of a raging fire Todos-Mysterious as the dark side of Sheldon con New Directoins-The moon!!!!! Silencio… Taylor-Confíen en mí…cuándo los he traicionado? (Se va) Katherine-Comienza a preocuparme Francis-Porqué te preocupa? Katherine-Se ve demasiado convencido de que ella aún lo quiere, pero no está seguro si es verdad Greg-Le romperá el corazón, es lo más probable Gregory-Greg, no digas eso, ten un poco más de compasión y empatía, por Dios Sheldon-Aprende de mí, les tengo piedad a todos sólo porque sé que nunca llegaran a un nivel como él mío Todos-(Lo miran) Greg-…Yo no quiero estudiar en la NASA, no me importa llegar a un nivel genio, uy no, que asco Gregory-…Greg…no eres nada cercano a un genio, ser un genio no es malo Greg-Claro que sí, puedo terminar así (Señala a Sheldon) Francis y Katherine-(Ríen) xD Sheldon-…No te contesto como debiera porque los genios no pelean con cavernícolas (Suena la campana) Greg-Te salvó la campana Sheldon-Siempre dices eso, di algo más original y que dé miedo Myron-Turn Down for what!! xD (Se van por diferentes lados)